


The Hunt

by helva2260



Series: Cover Art for the Podfic Big Bang [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Beltane Hunt AU, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Podfic Cover Art, Romance, podfic big bang 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helva2260/pseuds/helva2260
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for Erica_Schall's podfic of novemberlite's story:</p>
<p>  <i>“Those Pendragons, they’re a different sort. Beastly, but clever. It’s said they’re drawn to magic--to power--and that’s how they find their... mate.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/382838) by [novemberlite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberlite/pseuds/novemberlite). 
  * Inspired by [[podfic] The Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/447938) by [erica_schall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall). 



I might just possibly be a bit of a fan of Beltane Hunt fics, and there aren't anywhere near enough of them in the Merlin fandom, so when I saw [novemberlite](http://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberlite/pseuds/novemberlite)'s fic [The Hunt](http://archiveofourown.org/works/382838) was on the Big Bang list of projects, I may possibly - just possibly! - have squeaked with excitement and stayed up 'til a ridiculous time in the morning so that I could overcome the handicap of being in the wrong timezone and claim it for my project before anyone else had the chance...What do you mean, that's a little obsessive?

Needless to say, [erica_schall](http://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall) has done a great job with the podfic, which can be downloaded from [LJ](http://erica-schall.livejournal.com/16633.html), [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/PBB2012/works/447938) or from the [PBB website](http://koishii.net/temple/2012/695).

**N.B.** Although I've tagged this cover as Gen, both the fic and the podfic are Explicit/NC-17 for sexual content and dubious consent.

**Art resource credits go to:**  
* [Merlin's Keep](http://www.farfarawaysite.com/merlin/) for their wonderful collection of promo photos and screencaps galleries;  
* [Merimask](http://merimask.com/), whose gorgeous hand-crafted leather masks are totally drool-worthy;  
* Rick W. Mueller for creating the [Edison MF](http://www.ufonts.com/fonts/edison-mf.html) font;  
* FontGrube AH for creating the [Jorvik Informal](http://www.dafont.com/jorvik-informal.font) font.


End file.
